


stories

by ElevenGaleStorms



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElevenGaleStorms/pseuds/ElevenGaleStorms
Summary: #1: "You love me, right?" | Connor Kenway x Reader#2: "We are not going to steal someone's dog." | Shay Cormac x ReaderPrompts and requests are always welcome, unless stated otherwise.





	1. "You love me, right?" | Connor Kenway x Reader

“You love me, right?”

“Yes,” you breathed out as another chill wracked your body. All forms of embarrassment you had felt in admitting that days ago disappeared as a wave of pain soon followed to which you hissed at.

There wasn’t enough time to get to the Homestead.

“Then stay alive,” Connor said simply as he nudged the horse faster with increasing urgency.

You barked out a laugh despite how much it ached to do so, “I would rather not be a burden.”

Your enemies were hunting you down. It had been happening for months already, but this time… you slipped up just once.

And it would lead to your downfall.

Connor stiffened in front of you, “You want me to leave you to die.” he said with his voice deceptively calm.

“If they find you-” Your voice cut off at the very prospect of that happening. You knew Connor could hold his own in a fight, more so than that. But the numbers and tactics the enemy had were overwhelming.

You couldn’t gamble his life for your own gain.

“Then, I will kill them.” You chuckled at the tone of his voice. _So matter-of-fact_ , you thought lightly. The poison must have been getting to you as your vision dimmed.

“If I was shot, would you leave me behind?”

“No.”

“Then, don’t suggest that I should abandon you.”

“You’re a fool.”  _For holding onto someone who is dying_ , you finished silently.

“And you’re an idiot for suggesting that I leave you behind.”

* * *

A familiar, earthly smell greeted your sensed as you opened your eyes to soft, white surroundings.

“You’re awake,” a familiar voice remarked with relief underlining his words.

With a groan, you pushed yourself off the bed to face him, “Connor.” you greeted with a smile filled with disbelief.

The floating feeling of disbelief dissipated at the realization of your situation, “The hunters-”

“I took care of them, and the antidote was retrieved.” Well, that explained the lack of chills and pain wracking your body.

“I still stand behind what I said.”

“Which part? The one where you said you loved me or the one where you called me a fool?” Connor cocked his head to the side lightly.

“Both parts,” you answered as you shifted to the side, your face a little flushed.  _Due to the poison_ , you told yourself.

“I never got to answer to that statement of yours.”

“Which one?” you mirrored his previous words with the question.

“The former.” A small smirk appeared on his lips, “I believe that I had already called you an idiot for that suggestion of yours.”

_Enough_ , you thought suddenly. It was better to just be out with  _it_  than to keep on pondering over it as you had done for days before you had gotten poisoned.

“You love me, right?” You forced the question out, despite the apprehension you felt. This was a mistake, you decided.

Dark eyes looked searchingly at you before leaning closer, “What do you think?”

“I think you are avoiding the question,” you remarked dryly with a tone none too amused.

The smirk on his lips widened before he moved to get up from the chair positioned next to your bed. The bow on his back shifted lightly as he walked to the door.

His hand grasped the doorknob but not before turning to face you, “I love you.” he remarked as if stating the sky was blue and exited the room with no pause.

Your mind blanked out for what could have been minutes before you processed what exactly he said.

_“I love you.”_

You sighed. You would recover quickly and wrangle an answer out of him, soon.

_Be patient_ , Connor had once taught you when you were his apprentice.

He was a superb teacher then because you were drawing an awful lot of patience from that lesson of his, now.

(Little did you know that he planned that to get you to recover quickly.)


	2. "We are not going to steal someone's dog." | Shay Cormac x Reader

“We are not going to steal someone’s dog.”

“You’ll get paid handsomely for this, numbskull.”

“You want me to steal the CEO’s dog,” you said in disbelief. There was the shock as well because your superior just bribed you to steal a dog.

“It’s for a good cause,” she assured you with that signature, smug smirk of hers.

Well, you didn’t feel assured.

“It’s for a bet,” you refuted vehemently. No, you weren’t going to anger the CEO of the company you worked at.

You had a nice job, damn it.

“Should I tell Cormac about the little drunken secret you revealed to me?” Violet pondered out loud. You blanched at the very prospect of that happening.

“Fine,” You relented. Violet probably would have threatened to fire you anyway if you didn’t comply with her little ‘request.’ Eternal embarrassment or potentially getting fired? You chose the later, in this case, “But you need to cover me if anything goes wrong.”

“If you get caught,” Violet smirked, “Well then, tough shit, numbskull.”

You  _really_  should have seen that coming.

* * *

_This was a mistake_ , you decided with dread creeping on you like an old friend.

Desmond, Haytham Kenway’s dog, looked up at you with wide, dark eyes.

_Puppy eyes_ , you recognized. A sliver of guilt wormed its way into your heart before stopping dead in its tracks. No, you thought as you shook your head. It was too late to back down, now.

Not when Violet had already threatened you.

You crept closer, cautiously only to jump back at the sound of a door creaking.

“Why hello there, lass.”


End file.
